Regulator valves responsive to a hydraulic pressure conveyed via an electro-hydraulic control unit are used to control pressure gain of a torque-transmitting mechanism during engagement of the torque-transmitting mechanism. It is desirable to provide a gradual clutch pressure increase during shifting for smooth engagement. Often, a jump or boost in pressure provided at the clutch is required after the period of gradual increase to meet higher static pressure requirements at full engagement.